


[Collection] E-Rated Canonical Scenes from “From Sky to Earth”

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Flames, Alternate Universe - Different Guardians, Character Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Earth Spectrum Flames, F/F, Flame Active Character(s), Flirting, Fon's Filthy Mouth, Intersex Shamal, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Polyamorous Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Shaving Kink, Submissive Dino, Tattoo Kink, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unreliable Narrator(s), Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: 1. Sleepover (Heavy Petting, Fingering and Blow Jobs) - Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyōya/Irie Shōichi/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi - POV Hayato2. A Mare in a Field of Stallions (Sub!Dino, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Tattoo Kink) - Dino/Romario/Shamal/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi - POV Tsuyoshi3. Fresh Ink (Shaving Kink, Tattoo Kink, Sub!Dino, Intersex Shamal) - Dino/Romario/Shamal/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi - POV Tsuyoshi/Dino4. Touma (implied MPreg, Tattoo Kink, Intersex Shamal, Sub!Dino, Anal Sex, Blowjob) - Dino/Romario/Shamal/Touma/Tsuyoshi - POV Dino5. An Illusion of Adulthood - (Bottom!Reborn, Intersex!Mists) - Verde/Reborn - POV Reborn6. Sparring - (top!Dino, sword/sex puns, flirting) - Dino/Tsuyoshi, references to past Dino/Squalo - POV Dino7. Affection - Nana/Bianchi - POV Nana8. Bathroom Sex - Fon/Reborn/Verde - POV Reborn





	1. Sleepover (Heavy Petting, Fingering and Blow Jobs) - Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyōya/Irie Shōichi/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi - POV Hayato

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Sky to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024461) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between [Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024461/chapters/38076992) and [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024461/chapters/38106239) of "From Sky to Earth"

There’s gentle wave of calm and stability exuding from Tsunayoshi, and he turns over what he’s heard in his head and reaches out to that sense of stability with his own Flames. His reward is to be wrapped up in Flames that soothe and relax, and Tsuna laughing - sweet, amused laughter, not the cruel sort - and the tall, pretty swordsman who’d called him ‘a pretty gift’ scoops him up in his arms. He tries to protest, but he’s gently shushed by Tsunayoshi and carried, princess-style up the stairs to a bedroom and dropped onto a bed. “Mama said that Reborn is being Earth-dense Hayato-kun; you’ve got Flames from the same spectrum as me and your sister, and they’re very compatible with mine, so if you want to join us, I’d _really_ like you to, but it has to be your choice.”

The little redhead’s dumped on the bed beside him by the boy Tsuna had called Kyōya, who had a very nice arse, and he and Takeshi vanish, returning several minutes later with a futon mattress each and bedding, and followed by a smiling Nana carrying a pile of pillows. “Ara, so close to a full set, Tsu-kun. You just need Ryōhei and a Swamp, but I think we might need to reorganise the bedrooms so we can add a fourth futon before you talk to your Mountain, sweetheart.”

“Kaa-chan!”

“Do you plan on letting either of your Desert-type companions give you children right now, Tsu-kun?” His Earth - and God, that feels weird to say, but right - blushes and buries his head in his hands.

“Inari, no, Kaa-chan! How would that even work?”

“Ara. Not sure, Tsu-kun; you’d have to ask o-nee-san when we manage to get hold of her.” Kyōya looks disturbingly thoughtful, and that look makes him want to kiss Kyōya and he blushes _furiously_ , which only makes the woman coo. “We’ll have a bonding celebration in the morning, Tsu-kun or perhaps one in the evening, so I can make some for Dino-kun and his new companions, too.” He squeaks in relief when the woman shuts the door and Flames that feel so incredibly familiar ripple out through the room, cutting off external noise, and then the source, Kyōya, tilts his head and looks at him again. 

“Kyōya, please behave, sweetheart. I know that Reborn-sensei has been encouraging you to settle the pecking order within our set with violence, but Kaa-chan says it isn’t necessary, and wouldn’t it be more fun if we just let fun things happen?” 

“Hn.”

“ _Kyōya_.” He makes a decision, wanting to please his new Earth, crawling over to the other boy, pushing him down and into the soft pile of blankets, and slanting his mouth over Kyōya’s, teeth nip at his lower lip, but he retaliates and Tsuna makes a pleased-but-confused sound when Kyōya goes limp for him. “Huh. Sho-chan, do you want to help me dismantle Takeshi while Hayato gets Kyōya to relax and learn an important lesson?”

“Sure, Tsu. ’Keshi? You okay with this plan?”

“Why would I complain when two of the four prettiest teens I know want to take me apart?” He leaves Tsuna and Shoichi to play with the swordsman and concentrates on using every trick he’s learned or observed to try and make the melted teen under him moan and whine, and maybe he’ll see if he can replicate the trick his former boyfriend had shown him, the one with his tongue. He lets his hands wander unbuttoning the tiny buttons on the teen under him, and follows his hands with fluttering kisses and Kyōya makes low rumbling sounds that might be a purr and even helps him push his clothes off.

He nips his way along Kyoya’s hip bones and unbuttons his trousers, pressing more kisses to whipcord lean flesh, appreciating the sounds that Kyōya’s making, and the occasionally surprised and thoughtful glances from his new Earth and the other Guardian that he hadn’t really met properly, as they take Takeshi apart. (Which is very pretty, but he has a very responsive and unfairly pretty partner under him to pleasure, and he was already settling into Tsuna’s set, so he’d get to see what playing with the others would be like eventually.) The movement next to him stills and he feels three pairs of eyes fix on him as he finally manages to push Kyōya’s trousers and underwear off his hips. 

Kyōya’s cock is thick and mouth-watering and he licks the tip of it - it tastes bitter-sweet - and wraps a hand around the base of Kyōya cock, and sucks the head of it into his mouth, and Kyōya arches, whining and begging wordlessly. “Oh, that’s _very_ pretty, Hayato-kun. Does it feel good to lick and suck it? Can you teach the rest of us how to do it?” He has a mouthful of cock, and long, delicate fingers buried in his hair gently holding him in place but he hums an agreement to teach them; it’ll be fun. He tongues at the thin raised band on the underside of the head of Kyōya’s cock and the older teen shrieks, and there’s pressure applied to his head, and he goes with it, swallowing and whining as the cock in his mouth pulses, and then the taste of cum - sweeter than not, influenced by his Earth’s want for everything to be fun - blooms at the back of his throat, and Kyōya’s cock softens.

He whines and rubs his cock against Kyōya’s leg, needing the stimulation, but Kyōya breathing was already settling into a sleep pattern, and Sho-chan laughs gently. “Come here, Hayato. Kyōya napping is a thing that happens when he’s exerted himself.” He pulls a blanket over the sleeping Kyōya and crawls over to Shoichi. Shoichi kisses the taste of Kyōya out of his mouth while Tsuna works on undressing Takeshi and he finds himself being pushed back into the futon mattress and pinned to it by the tiny redhead. Shoichi keeps pressing kisses on him, and there’s a squeak from Takeshi as their Earth gets his hand wrapped around the swordsman’s cock and strokes it, dragging an absolutely gorgeous sound from the taller boy’s throat at the sensation. “Attention on me, Hayato-kun.” Shoichi punctuates his words with teasing bites down the column of his neck and sucks a bruise over his pulse-point.

He drops his hands into soft red hair and enjoys the sensations as Shoichi experiments and he moans and whines in encouragement, wanting to give Shoichi plenty of enthusiastic feedback, because having your first time in what was probably _technically_ an orgy had to be rather strange. (He was blushing enough, and he’d um, done _lots_ of things with his former boyfriend, but this was his ~~Sky~~ Earth and a set that was affectionate and sexual in a way that he hadn’t really expected to find; he’d been too broken, he thought.) “You okay with this, Shoichi?” His answer is another bruise, sucked onto his pecs, and an unexpectedly sinuous movement, and his mind spirals into sensation and didn’t Reborn say that Verde was around? Maybe he’d need to talk Verde about experimenting with the Earth spectrum’s properties because curiosity killed the cat, and he and the others were far too relaxed.

Curious fingers open his fly, stroke his cock through the thin cotton of his boxers and he’s not ashamed of the noise that comes out of his mouth at the sensation. There’s an answering moan from Takeshi, and Shoichi giggles and bends his head, and hands and he lifts his hips to help the little redhead remove his pants, and there’s more laughter when Shoichi fails to compensate for how ‘springy’ an erection could be and gets thwapped on the nose by it. Shoichi manages to catch the tip of his cock in his mouth and sucks it, a little hesitantly and he nearly levitates when the redhead’s tongue rasps across the underside of the head of his cock. Shoichi’s small hands press down on his hips, controlling his movements and preventing his unconscious movements gagging the little redhead. “Oh that’s very pretty isn’t it, Takeshi? Shall I try sucking you like that?” 

“Oh Kami, Tsuna -”

“That’d be a yes, then?” There’s an affirmative sound and then Takeshi moans low and pleased and needy, and Shoichi sucks him hard to draw his attention back to what he’s doing. “Will you like it if I touch you further back, Takeshi? Maybe slip a finger in and rub gently, and see if that makes you cum even faster than Hayato will for Shoichi?” He moans and one of Shoichi’s hands shifts from his hip to cradle his balls and weighs them in his hand, before letting one finger press against his perineum, and he arches earning a shocked gasp from Shoichi at the tight, scorching heat that encases his finger. The gasp feels good around his cock, and he can feel his toes starting to curl, the ball of tension at his core trying to unravel and he clenches down on the finger (which feels fucking fantastic; he hasn’t had anything back there since he broke up with his former boyfriend). Shoichi wriggles it reflexively in response to the tensing muscles and he gasps a warning moments before the knot gives way into shining, glorious pleasure, and Shoichi swallows it all. 

The redhead draws off his softening cock, and then he’s being drawn into Kyōya’s arms, and since when had the ~~Cloud~~ Glacier woken up? “That was very pretty, little carnivore. But I think this might be even prettier for us to watch.” There’s a kiss pressed to the side of his neck, and a half-hard cock pressing against the small of his back. Kyōya’s _right_ ; Shoichi and Tsuna wriggle around and okay, that was hot. The two of them were roughly equal in height and had had a chance to practise on himself and Takeshi respectively and they seemed to be really enjoying themselves. He wriggles, wanting to see if he can get Kyōya hard again, but an arm firmly clamps him in place. “Just enjoy the show the fox-cub and the small carnivore are putting on, little carnivore. As much as baiting taiyo-jiichan about intimacy has been fun, this is as far as things should be taken for a little while.” He makes a tiny whining sound, but settles in place below the blanket with Kyōya and watches the pretty; Tsuna bobbing his head and Shoichi trying to take all of Tsuna’s cock and the pleasure in the Flames that saturated the room. 

He thinks they come at more or less the same time, Shoichi and Tsuna, but he’s distracted enough by the surging pleased Flames wrapped around his own, in the warmth of the whipcord lean body pressed against his and the fact that he’s safe and wanted and not just for Bianchi’s sake. Warm Flames press against his, urging him to sleep, and he does - but not before puling Tsuna in close to cuddle as he’s being cuddled by Kyōya.


	2. A Mare in a Field of Stallions (Sub!Dino, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Tattoo Kink) - Dino/Romario/Shamal/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi - POV Tsuyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between [Chapter 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024461/chapters/38076992) and [Chapter 21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024461/chapters/38106239) of "From Sky to Earth"

He takes the time to section up the blue-fin, reserving the otoro for the Sky he intends to court, and once he’s imbued the remainder of the carcass with Rain Flames to aid in its preservation without compromising the flavour, he entrusts the rest of the fish to his wide-eyed student-assistant- also a Rain, though very much not combat oriented - and carries the best segment of the underbelly up to his private quarters. Once that’s been safely preserved in his kitchen, he putters around the apartment, putting his son together an overnight bag - Nana had said that she was happy to host Takeshi when she had passed on Reborn’s message - setting up a bed-nest large enough for three adults (perhaps it was hopeful of him, but between the mild flirtation with the young Sky - before Romario and Tsunayoshi had put an end to it, anyway - and the fragment of Sky Flames Reborn had allowed him to ‘taste’, he _wanted_ things to end in that bed) and takes a shower.

Though it had taken a fairly vigorous argument with Kyōya - one which had ended in the dojo, matching Shigure Kintoki in shinai form as Kyōya was no real threat to him; the boy liked his maguro sashimi far too much - he had claimed the restaurant as _his_ personal territory, and tracking the bright Flame presence of his son’s ‘Earth’ and the others of Tsunayoshi’s set was remarkably easy. He smiles and returns to the restaurant as he feels Takeshi untangling himself from the warm beacon of Tsunayoshi’s Flames and is back in the kitchen when his son pokes his head around the door. “People are ready for food, tou-san.”

“Then you can come and help me make it, Takeshi-kun.” His son pulls a face, but does, chopping the scallions and katsu for him as he prepares the broth, and then beating the eggs together as his assistant portions out rice into bowls and places them on a tray. The meals only take five minutes to prepare, and he smiles at his boy. “Take those back to the private room, Takeshi-kun, and then bring Dino-san and Romario-san and, um, Shamal-san upstairs for me, ridiculous boy.”

“Sure, tou-san.” Takeshi picks up the tray carefully and wanders back out of his kitchen.

“Ito-kun, you can put the remainder of the maguro on the special menu; just remember to drain my Rain Flames back out of it before serving, lest it put them to sleep.”

“Yes, sensei.” His student-assistant bows and he slips back upstairs with his wrap of blades and lays out his supplies on the counter even as he fills his space with his Flames, calm and soothing, and clear about his own intentions. Warm Sun Flames, shielding their Sky, and cool Mist step into his private quarters, and he takes a deep breath as those Sky Flames ghost against his own. 

“Romario, _please_.” The Sky sounds needy, and the Sun sighs and steps closer to the blond, pressing one hand to his cheek. “Need you to -” the boy waves a hand.

“You can drop once you’ve answered two questions Boss.” He allows his lips to curve into a smile and selects a fine, sharp knife and starts to slice the tuna-underbelly into thin strips. “Any specific soft limits tonight?” The Sky shakes his head. “Good boy. Now, do you want Tsuyoshi _and_ Shamal, or just Tsuyoshi as Guardian and bed-partner?”

The Sky whines, Flames flaring in mild distress, and he forms the otoro and rice and nori into nigiri, and arranges the nigiri on a platter in quick economical movements, adding the wasabi and soy sauce and ginger.

“Boss.”

“Would like them both, Romario.” The Sun goes up on his toes and brushes a kiss against Dino’s temple granting permission for him to drop, and he _moans_ at the sensual wave of Sky Flames that spills out of the Sky, curling and twining around his Flames and flooding his private quarters. It’s incredibly heady, far more intoxicating than the tiny fragment of Dino’s Sky Flames that Reborn had left him to … appreciate in the furo.

“Come kneel for us, Dino; you were claiming you were hungry before we came upstairs.” Romario takes a seat at his table, and the pretty Sky kneels beside the Sun, leaning against his thigh. “Such a good boy; do you feel better now that we’ve been able to deal with the gunshot wound?” The Sky buries his face in Romario’s thigh and purrs as his hair is ruffled gently. 

He carries the platter of otoro nigiri to the table and settles into the chair on the other side of the Sky, and the Mist - Shamal - sits across from them. When none of them moves to take any of the sashimi, he picks up his chopsticks and takes one of the nigiri himself, moaning in pleasure as the otoro melts in his mouth, and Shamal shakes his head and leans in for a nigiri of his own. “Fuck, that’s good stuff, Tsuyoshi.”

“It should be. There’s a reason otoro is _very_ highly prized.” He picks up another piece - a smaller bite-sized one - and carefully offers it to his prospective Sky, who dutifully opens his mouth, and takes the small piece of sushi, and chews it. The moan that results is _obscene_ , and makes him wonder if that’s how the boy sounds when a cock sinks into his ass. He feeds the boy two more, small pieces of ginger in between each bite, and he makes an amused sound as Romario’s eyes cross at the taste of the otoro. The fourth piece, he uses his fingers for, and Dino licks at them and his cock is impossibly hard. “Gorgeous boy. Do you want me to be your Rain?”

“Mhmm.” He tilts that pretty chin with two fingers and flicks a look to the Sky’s established Guardian, whose lips curve.

“I think you should prepare yourself to be mounted by one of your new stallions, Dino. Start by making a neat pile of your clothes next to the door, and _only_ when that’s done, return for the lubricant, sweet boy.” Dino undresses himself with quick economical movements, folding his clothes into a neat pile, and very much unashamed of his nudity. The boy had some fantastic tattoos, though he was very tempted to introduce him to the artist who had done his own work; perhaps a swallow to mark Dino as his? And he’d be adorably needy in the aftermath, as his artist was a traditionalist. 

Dino kneels by Romario again, and he feeds him another piece of otoro, as the Sun ruffles the boy’s hair. The Sun pulls lube out of an inner pocket and passes it to Dino, who takes it and his hands disappear and there’s slick sounds of lube covered fingers opening up the boy’s ass and he takes another piece of otoro nigiri and chews it thoughtfully. “I pushed together the futons in my bedroom to make a bed large enough for everyone; shall we move in there?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Tsuyoshi. Dino, get that cute ass of yours into the bedroom.” The pretty Sky rises from his kneeling position, and he swallows appreciatively at the lithe musculature and the animation of the tattoos. His cock twitches appreciatively when he catches a glimpse of the slick shiny little hole he’s been invited to fuck. “His taste for riding has done fantastic things for his ass and thighs.”

“He looks amazing.”

“Mmm. I agree, Tsuyoshi. I could bounce a thousand lira coin off that ass, and his _cock_.” Shamal’s appreciation is open, and he shakes his head and pushes up from his chair, and follows Dino into his bedroom, unfastening his yukata. He shrugs the silk garment off his shoulders, folding it in his arms, and placing it on its shelf as he steps into the bedroom to the _very_ appetising sight of Dino sprawled on his futon, legs spread wide, showing off lean muscles and a tiny opening that was flexing and twitching and thoroughly inviting.

He kneels down, positioning himself carefully, and then with one harsh thrust that makes Dino arch, sinks into his flesh and into his Flames, and is rewarded by fluttering muscles and greedy Flames, and the single most debauched sound he’s ever heard. The passage surrounding his cock is tight and slick, and he eases back out of it and slams back in, and Dino keeps moaning in delight, and he finds himself tangled up in intoxicating Sky Flames. But he wants more than just a tight little hole to fuck, and Dino makes the most disconsolate little sound when he withdraws entirely, but complies with alacrity when he turns him over.

He slides himself back into Dino’s tight body, claims his mouth and tangled his hands in soft blond hair, fucking his mouth in mimicry of the way he was fucking the boy’s tight, fluttering passage. He’d never felt anything quite like the feel of Dino’s ass; it felt like his new Sky was continuously orgasming. “Such a very good boy for me, Dino.” He shifts his weight onto his right arm, and then slips his left between them to stroke the glorious thick cock his pretty boy had, and is rewarded by a bitten off scream and the slick passage around his cock clamping so tight that he can’t move, and he follows Dino off the cliff, collapsing on top of him. 

Dino’s body releases his cock eventually, and Romario’s there, with a damp cloth, and he doesn’t know when the Sun managed it, but he doesn’t care, because he’s as high as a kite on the sensation of finally _having a home_ , (he’d had a few totally blissful years with Eiko, but then she’d been stolen from them and he’d had to hold himself together for Takeshi’s sake) and Dino was nuzzling into his side, warm and affectionate and radiating such pleasure at the position that he was in that it was infectious. 

Mist Flames, cool and clinging brush against his own Flames - and his new Sky’s - skittish, and tired, and afraid of being rejected by Dino, or by him and Romario, and he finds it amusing just how quickly his way of thinking had changed to encompass his Sky as ‘his’. He wraps his own Flames around Shamal’s, coaxing them closer, feeding them - it’s not the first time he’s worked or played with the man, though initially he’d thought that ‘Trident Shamal’ was a moniker that was being passed down because the man just didn’t age - and Shamal edges closer, pressing against Dino and Romario finds a spot on the end of the futon to keep watching over everyone. “Such a good boy, Dino. Can you welcome Shamal into your Sky too, now?” There’s a nod against his skin, Dino’s answer to his question, and then his Sky arches and whines, and Shamal bites off a moan as Dino fucks himself onto the other man’s cock, opening himself up to the cool Mist Flames that he coaxes into swirling around them all, weaving them into the protections he has layered around his private quarters, and wonders if he can persuade the man into wearing his mark, too. Thinking of which - he slips the ring off his fingers, dropping the illusion over his tattoos. (Not that he’s ashamed of them, but he’s tried very hard to be a civilian for the last fifteen years, and hiding his tattoos enough for the beach or the public onsen was part of that.) 

Dino _gasps_ appreciatively, and Romario shakes his head in amusement. “You’re going to feed his addiction to marking his skin in meaningful ways, aren’t you Tsuyoshi?”

“If he wants it fed, I’ll thoroughly enjoy doing so. I have a Flame Aware artist that I favour, and he’ll be flattered to be asked to work on my Sky.” He turns onto his side to brush a kiss to his new Sky’s forehead, and Shamal laughs.

“Given the way his ass just fluttered greedily around my cock, I think he’d enjoy that.” Shamal’s hips twitch, and he feels Dino’s erection jerk against his thigh.

“Given that the first time I realised _just_ how prone he is to dropping into subspace was after he decided he needed the skull tattoo to commemorate surviving skullitis -” Dino whines and tries to hide his head in the crook of his neck, and he pets the silly boy gently, even as Shamal tips him further over to give the Mist better leverage to fuck into their shared Sky’s ass. “- he got his ass well spanked for that little stunt, and that’s when we became Sun and Sky.”

“_Romario_.”

“If you can protest, sweetheart, perhaps we need to stuff you a little more thoroughly to distract you?” Dino squeaks and shakes his head, and Shamal fucks into him harder, hips snapping over and over again brutally fast, and angled to bruise their silly Sky’s prostate. He wraps a hand around their cocks, stroking them both with sword-calloused fingers, and Dino squirms and shivers and begs for more, and he obliges, matching the way he was stroking their cocks to the vicious pace that Shamal was setting. Dino gasps, and cums, coating his fingers and goes limp and pliant. Shamal finishes shortly after their Sky, biting his shoulder and slamming himself deep into his deliciously tight ass. “Such a good boy, sweetheart. Now come here, and let me fuck that pretty throat of yours.” 

Dino crawls down the bed towards his Sun Guardian, and his cock twitches in interest at the sight of those muscular buttocks, and the sight of the now gaping hole between them. “You’re doing remarkable things for my refractory period, Dino.”

“It’s probably his Sky Flames, and the fact that he’s fairly insatiable and thinks _everyone_ else should be, too.” Romario bites off the last word, gasping as Dino pushes him back enough to swallow the man’s cock to the root. “And given how _very_ good he is at it means that it’s no hardship. Ah -” he watches as long, elegant fingers settle into soft blond hair. Shamal has a lazy, sated expression, but his eyes are sharp, observant, and calculating and he hums in mildly chaotic amusement, and eases himself up into a sitting position, edging closer to their Sky. When his fingers press into the hole they’d both fucked, Dino makes a choking moan around the cock in his throat, muscles greedily clenching, demanding more, but he doesn’t stick his cock in him, instead choosing to toy with the boy’s rim, stretching it carefully, and he wonders how long it’ll take Dino to realise what he’s contemplating doing.

Three fingers are easy for Dino to take; as is the fourth, but when he tucks his thumb in, and gently presses, Dino whines, his hole protesting at the vicious stretch as he forces the boy’s muscles to permit his whole hand entry to his pretty and _very_ pleased Sky’s ass. It surrenders with a spasm and a moan from Dino, muffled by the cock in the Sky’s throat, and his hand is sucked deeper, muscles fluttering in delight around it. He curls his hand into a fist carefully, made easier by the fact that he kept his nails _scrupulously_ short for kitchen work, and Romario swears, hips jerking as Dino moans around his cock again. “Fuck. Whatever you just did, do it again, Tsuyoshi.” He moves his fist gently and Dino makes a pleading noise, clearly desperate for more, even if the sound was muffled by the cock occupying his throat. Romario thrusts, holding Dino in place on his cock, and their pretty boy swallows convulsively, moaning and cumming around his fist, and he glances from his wrist, and the rim of muscle that was ever so slightly pink to Shamal and raises an eyebrow.

“Why not. He certainly enjoyed your fist, and it’s supposed to feel pretty damn good even without Sky Flames being involved.” He eases his hand back out of his Sky’s sweet little hole, noting how open and slick it is, and Dino collapses, shivering to the bed. Romario pets the soft blond hair, easing his now softening cock out of their shared Sky’s mouth.

It takes all three of them to manhandle Dino up the bed, and into a position where they can double up on his ass; he ends up on the bottom of the pile, cradling Dino on his chest, and Shamal presses his cock in too, and he swears, as he tries _very_ hard not to cum. The addition of the second cock makes their Sky _incredibly_ tight, and bucks his hips, dragging a whine from both Dino and Shamal at the incredible intensity of the sensation. “Such a well behaved and pretty boy, Dino. You took that so very well; has Romario been training you?”

Dino tries to mumble something into Shamal’s shoulder, but gives up, overwhelmed by the intense stretch, and then Shamal starts a slow slide, pulling in and pushing out again, matched to the Mist’s breathing, never withdrawing fully, and he just lays there, enjoying the stroking, the way that Dino begged incoherently, and their pretty Sky’s spasmodically clenching ass as he tried to flutter his muscles the same way he had with only one cock up his ass.

“There are some delightful things you can do with Sun Flames at a micro-level, and our pretty little boy was very patient in letting me learn how to manipulate his body; a Sky makes an excellent partner for that sort of … experimentation, because Harmony allows them to self-correct if you fuck up.”

“I hadn’t - ah, fuck, stop that brat, unless you want me to speed up and finish this little game prematurely - thought of that, but makes - fuck, brat, I don’t want to damage you - sense.” Shamal’s hands dig into Dino’s hips, and the Mist speeds up brutally, hips snapping in and out of Dino’s ass, strokes elongating until he was forcing the head of his cock in and out of their Sky’s asshole over and over again, battering at it until it gave up with a desperate whine from Dino, and he slides his hand between Shamal and Dino’s bodies, wraps his head around their pretty boy’s cock and strokes. He’s rewarded with a desperate scream of their names and a hole so tight that he can feel Shamal’s heartbeat and the pulses of the Mist’s orgasm - and the way he softens as a result, slipping out of Dino, and flopping to one side, and he rolls Dino back beneath him.

He presses Dino into the futon, and kisses the back of their boy’s smooth neck, nipping at the tattoo that curled into his hairline, and made himself thoroughly comfortable, filling the available space in their pretty Sky to the brim, and beyond, until Dino was whining and wriggling beneath him. “Shh, silly pretty boy; this time we’re going to take nice and slowly while your new Mist and your Sun decide how things work between them.” 

“Oh, that’s simple, Tsuyoshi.” The words come from Romario, still sat at the end of the bed. “We worked out how to coexist in enjoyable ways eight years ago; the third in the bed at that time wasn’t Dino though. Shamal had a reputation, and given how viciously protective baby-Dino was of everyone at that point, I decided that making sure he behaved himself in our brothels was the best solution, and it turned out to be rather … educational.” Dino’s ass twitched around his cock and tightened a little, and he recognised the action of Sky Flames trying to revert their pretty boy’s body back to its natal state and eased back on the Cloud Flames he’d used to make sure Dino felt stuffed full despite losing Shamal’s cock.

“You mean I taught you how to make the best use of your cock, and that removing the stick from your arse and replacing it with something more fun made sex much more pleasurable.” He lets his lips curve into a smile, though it’s hidden by the way he resumes pressing kisses to Dino’s tattoos. enjoying the by-play. “In fact why don’t you come here and demonstrate just how much fun a cock up your ass is for you, Romario.”

Dino’s flames curl around his Sun, playful, pleading, and Romario relents, and their pretty little Sky wriggles on his cock, impaling himself more as Romario crawls up the bed and over Shamal.

“Need some help with making yourself ready for me, Romario, or have you been riding our pretty submissive little Sky’s cock regularly enough that you can take mine bare and raw?” Dino makes a whining sound, the muscles surrounding his cock quivering as Romario rolls his eyes and sinks, unaided, onto Shamal’s cock. “Going to put on a show for our doll of a Sky, Romario? Show him how we teased our playthings when you were trying to make me behave?” 

The Sun’s answer is to start moving, slowly at first and then faster as his Flames focus oddly inwards, and Shamal’s cock when it slid free of Romario’s ass was shiny, and the man was fucking himself so hard and fast that it was all he could do not to roll Dino back under himself and match his pace because the show the other two men were putting on was gorgeous and his cock was rock hard again. But he can be patient; he has his cock buried in his new Sky, the boy’s tattoos under his tongue, and the warmth of his Flames wrapped around him, possessive harmony with a territorial edge that matches his own nicely.

“How do you want this to end before we nap, Dino-sora?” His question is met with a whine from his Sky, and he brushes another kiss against their boy’s neck, and twitches his hips. “Words, Dino. You’re a lot of fun in this headspace, but unlike Romario, who has had time to learn the way you think, I need words to know what you want.”

“Like sleeping full, Tsuyoshi. Feels good.” 

“I think we can arrange that, sweet boy. Do you want another orgasm before you sleep?” Dino nods, and he pulls out, and turns Dino over, so that he can cuddle his pretty new Sky, and slides his cock back into him. Once he’s thoroughly embedded in Dino, cock as deep as it’ll go, he uses his secondary to make sure he’ll stay put and wraps his sword hand around their boy’s thick cock and strokes it, slow and easy, a deliberate counterpoint to how hard Romario was still riding Shamal, the Mist supporting Romario’s efforts to ride them both raw. “I’m going to take a great deal of delight in tracing your tattoos with my tongue, and plotting new ones, Dino; perhaps one that enwraps the length of your cock and adds to its beauty.” Dino shudders, and he adds a twist to his stroking of his boy’s cock. “Or maybe on your inner thigh, -” cum coats his fingers, the passage around his cock spasming in pleasure and Dino goes limp, and he stays hard thanks to a judicious use of his own Flames. “- there we go, silly boy. We’ll sleep now and let those two finish being ridiculous, and then when we wake up, perhaps we’ll figure out how to get three cocks in you at once.” Dino whines and shivers, but obediently stills, breathing slowing into a sleeping pattern, and he shifts onto his back, allows his own breathing to match their pretty Sky’s so he can sleep too, and enjoying the weight of the blond over him.


	3. Fresh Ink (Shaving Kink, Tattoo Kink, Sub!Dino, Intersex Shamal) - Dino/Romario/Shamal/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi - POV Tsuyoshi/Dino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before [Chapter 29](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024461/chapters/41151002)

He dials his artist on a whim; it’s only been six weeks since he added his own most recent tattoo, and he wasn’t scheduled for a touch-up for another twelve, but as he’d suspected, once he said that it was his Sky that he wanted him to work on, Koki proved more than willing to call off work for an afternoon and evening of practising his true calling. Once arrangements had been made, he puts the phone down, and pulls together a small parcel of supplies; Koki didn’t have the personal resources to acquire much of the Flame Reactive pigments that allowed the art to reform if scarred or cut, and to resist erasure by an individual’s own Flames, so he’d long ago taken responsibility for gathering his own supplies for the man to work with. 

“Tsuyoshi?” His Sky’s Flames brush against his own, and the newness of it all makes him shiver, and want to take the blond back to bed again, but there was something equally appealing about having the man in front of him marked as his, and he shakes off the near compulsion in favour of smiling at his new Sky. “Won’t you come back to bed?”

“I could, but there was something that we discussed, and it will soothe both of our instincts, Dino.” He allows his Secondary Flame to seep into his eyes, making it clear which ones he’d meant. “What state is Shamal in, sweetheart?”

“Messy with cum, asleep, and wrapped around Romario; it’s actually sort of adorable.” His Sky smiles. “After how he behaved when we ran into each other when I was younger - how highly strung and needy he was - seeing him asleep, curled up and content is kind of soothing. Did your artist have time to fit me in?”

“He’ll be here in four hours or so.” He crosses the room, cupping Dino’s chin, and tilting his boy’s mouth for a long, deep, and drugging kiss that has his Sky’s cock twitching, and he makes an amused sound. “Which means you have just enough time to work on the lesson plan Reborn asked you for, and for me to make sure you’re clean and shaven in the appropriate places for Koki to work his magic, Dino.”

“You’re cruel, Tsuyoshi.” His Sky pouts at him, and he allows his lips to curve into a smile. 

“Better me than Reborn, Dino-kun.” 

Dino shivers, and nods. “I can at least be fairly sure that I’ll get off with you?”

“If you’re good, certainly.” His Sky tilts his head up for another kiss and he obliges rather than tell him that he was rather looking forward to Dino being ‘bad’ and chasing him around the dojo. Hadn’t Reborn said his boy had sparred with the Sword Emperor in the past? He should give him an entertaining … challenge. “But you’re procrastinating, and I need to make sure that Ito-kun has everything he needs to open the restaurant later, and that the working that keeps my private quarters private is still intact after the last few nights. It really is just as well that Takeshi is ‘honeymooning’ too -”

Dino sighs and does something with his own Flames, standing up straighter, and he can see the Don in his previously submissive lover, and his own body throbs at the idea of being topped by the blond as an occasional treat. “True.” Dino frowns. "Do you know if Takeshi has an English syllabus in his room? I might as well get an idea of where they’re supposed to be in their studies.”

“There should be one in the grey folder on his desk; if there isn’t, the books he’s reading should give you an idea of the standard of his English.” His Sky smiles, and wanders back out of the kitchen; he lets him go, flexing his fingers and tapping them against his thigh, fingers itching for his tantō. The blade materialises and he shakes his head and places it next to the bundle of tattooing supplies, and Dino was going to shiver delightfully when he used it to shave him; perhaps he’d extend his canvas higher, and see how his boy squirmed when an impossibly sharp knife caressed his ball sack.

But that was for later. 

He throws himself through a quick shower, checking on the state of the furo; Dino definitely enjoyed his tattoos given what Romario had said and implied, but that had been done with modern methods, and relaxing his Sky would make it easier (and the heat would soften his body hair, allowing him to shave him more easily). Clean enough, but he would need to flush the furo and scour it later - it was a shame they didn’t have a Storm in their set; their Flames could be _very_ useful for sanitising things - preferably before Takeshi emerged from little Tsuna’s nest and discovered that he wasn’t always good at practising what he preached.

He has to re-enter his bedroom to get dressed, and Dino was right; that was fairly adorable and clearly, their Mist felt safe. (Which given some long conversations he’d had with his wife in the past was a rare and valuable thing for their Flame type.) He ends up retrieving a damp cloth though, and kneeling by the bed to clean Shamal up; Eiko had trained him well when he was younger, and the Mist stirs sleepily, and he can see the resemblance to both Hayato-kun and Bianchi-chan. “Just making sure you’re comfortable, Shamal; you can go back to sleep.” He accompanies his words with a little Rain Flame, and is rewarded by the Mist curling back into their Sun. 

He hesitates at his underwear, finally reaching for one of the strips of cloth he can twist into a fundoshi; he feels too well-fucked for more western style underwear - Romario was rather enthusiastic when he topped, though given he’d been bedding their apparently insatiable Sky for a decade he wasn’t surprised the Sun fucked like a jackhammer - and with fundoshi as an underlayer, his more informal set of hakama and its associated jacket appealed; perhaps he’d spend some time in the dojo practising his kata after he’d checked on the restaurant. 

* * *

“Done.” He rolls his shoulders, and pushes the draft syllabus into the centre of the table, and resolves to check it again before showing it to Reborn; his tutor could be scathing, and while he had experience with what Reborn thought was an appropriate language syllabus from his own tutoring, his intuition insisted that wasn’t going to work with his new little brother. And Sicilian had complicating factors, too. He’d even come up with a proposal to teach the boys Church Latin, given how many of the Mafia’s records were kept in it. 

“Good. We have an hour; go wash up and start soaking in the furo, and I’ll be in to shave you in ten minutes or so.” He scrambles out of his seat, already dropping out of his ‘work’ mindset and into something more playful and Tsuyoshi laughs in amusement. “Wash thoroughly; I was planning on Koki decorating your inner thighs, Dino.” He squirms, rubbing his thighs together, his ass and cock throbbing. “How much assistance you get with holding still for Koki will depend on how well prepared you are and whether Shamal is more of an illusionist than he pretends to be.” 

He squeaks and flees into the bathroom, and washes _exceedingly_ thoroughly, even going so far as to remove the plug he was wearing and clean himself there, shuddering in pleasure at the way his Elements’ cum had dripped from his body before he’d washed it away. The furo is hot, and he hisses as he climbs into the tub, the openness of his hole meaning the water stings against thoroughly-abused flesh, leaving his ass throbbing. But he settles into the tub anyway and it becomes easier to bear, his own somewhat Sunny nature soothing sore muscles as well as the hot water, and he’s just shut his eyes and sunk deeper into the tub when all three of his Elements join him in the bathroom, and oh, he must have been good. He thinks he must have said that out loud because there’s laughter from his Sun, and he’s being manhandled, the layout of the room subtly altered to allow for what his Elements planned to do to him.

He’s so relaxed from the warmth of the furo that they can manhandle him into Romario’s lap and incidentally onto his Sun’s cock, and he moans audibly as its length stretches him open all over again, and Shamal laughs at his shamelessness. Tsuyoshi, however, kneels between his legs, forcing them wide, and he shivers at the intent look of his Rain. “Hold very still, Dino-kun. You don’t want me to slice anything now, do you?”

He swallows and holds as still as he can, given the cock up his ass and the way Tsuyoshi was working shaving foam into his inner thighs. “So what sort of work surface does your artist favour Tsuyoshi? I saw the roll of supplies in the spare bedroom, but what sort of bench does he need?”

“Whatever allows him maximum access to where he’s going to be working, Shamal. And keeps his ‘canvas’ still, though I was planning to tranquilise Dino to keep him from ruining Koki’s work.” He shivers appreciatively at the objectification, ass clenching around its thick intruder. Shamal hums thoughtfully, sketching something in the air with blue-and-sand fire and Tsuyoshi draws his attention back to his currently highly vulnerable position with the very tip of his tantō. “I probably shouldn’t be using Himself for this, but there’s something very intimate about doing it this way.”

One of Tsuyoshi’s strong hands holds the skin taut, and he holds his breath as his Rain makes the first stroke of metal against sensitive flesh, and Romario, evil, evil Romario allows Sun flames to seep from his cock into the muscles surrounding him, and he has to work incredibly hard to stay still through each stroke; even without the Sun Flames he’d be cumming. The movement of the metal against his skin was arousing, and Romario’s hands stroke his flanks, gentling the tension that comes from having a sharp knife scraping away the hair on his inner thighs, tickling his flesh, and he moans, head leaning back into the crook of Romario’s shoulder.

“Something like this, perhaps?” Tsuyoshi’s strokes stilled as his Rain paid attention to the illusion, but he was too far gone to pay any real attention to what his Mist was showing his other two Guardians. “Will your artist allow us to _appreciate_ Dino while he’s being worked on, do you think?”

“To an extent; as long as our pretty Sky stays still for him, and he doesn’t get slapped in the face with his cock, he doesn’t care; given that Eiko used to keep me ‘distracted’ while Koki worked -” he shivers, “ - as long as you haze his perceptions of what’s going on, you can fuck Dino’s throat to your heart’s content, Shamal.” He whines; he thoroughly enjoys his Guardians’ cocks, no matter which hole they’re being forced into. “I’m a skilled enough Rain to selectively paralyse without removing sensation, and I was planning to do just that; it means that if Koki decides his art needs to continue upwards …” His cock spurts, untouched; he’d explored Tsuyoshi’s tattoos, and his Rain had an intricate and detailed pattern of swallows, mirroring the pattern on the man’s sword, that continued the length of his Rain’s thick cock.

“If Koki decides?” The question comes from Romario.

“He’s a traditional artist, and very sensitive to the ebb and flow of Flames; I trust him to make the design _appropiate_.” His Rain punctuates his words with his tongue, and then there’s the sharp pleasure of the tanto scraping more of his body hair away. “But it does mean that I need to remove all of the body hair in the immediate area so he has a clean canvas to work on, -”

Romario slips two fingers into his mouth, and he suckles on them, making it clear that he was going to be more than happy to suck cock while Tsuyoshi’s artist works on his thighs. The scrape of the blade against his inner thighs ceases, and then there’s the icy-hot pain of a painfully sharp knife against his balls, and Tsuyoshi hums and stretches his sack gently. He knows he hasn’t been cut; knows how that feels, and he trusts his Rain with blades. There’s half a dozen sweeps of the blade, and then his sack is released and there’s another dozen swipes that leave the skin of his groin naked and bare, and the tanto is gone. Cool water splashes against the skin, and Sun and Rain Flames soothe, and then there’s a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock.

“There we go, sweetheart.” The hot water rushes back, the furo re-establishing itself around him, and he shrieks a little as the hot water brushes against bare skin. “Soak for a few more minutes while Shamal and I set up the spare room, Dino-kun.”

* * *

The bench is comfortable, and adjusts to his body in the seamless-and-odd way that’s characteristic of Mist Flame constructs. It spreads his thighs wide, straps securing him in place, head supported so that his throat is available for his own to fuck, and Tsuyoshi’s broad hands sweep up his thighs and over his cock, and he goes from being able to move to being frozen, though he can still feel every touch, and the pain of the tattoo is going to be exquisite without the ability to do anything other than lay there and take it.

Mist Flames settle over him, he assumes to obscure and further control his response to pleasure, and he relaxes into them. “Koki, my Sky. Dino-kun, Koki, my artist. Are you ready for him to start work?”

He nods, and Romario presses a hand to his cheek, and he leans into it as cool clinical hands touch his thighs and cradle his balls and cock, weighing them, examining - he assumes it’s to assess Tsuyoshi’s work shaving him - and there’s a quiet conversation in Japanese and he struggles to translate the words. It feels odd having someone other than his own, or his doctor examining his groin, and the words are slippery, like the Mist Flames are influencing more than just his comfort, and he gives up trying to understand how he’s being discussed in favour of _feeling_ every touch.

There’s no more touches for almost half an hour, and he drifts, anticipation fading into aimless serenity, and there’s sharp, hot pain as the first needle slips beneath his skin, and it continues, slowly and carefully, the man’s hands steady for a half eternity, the pattern expanding and expanding, and then there’s the touch of needle to his cock and he shrieks, and Tsuyoshi is there, soothing him and his head is tilted a little further back, and the thick weight of a cock pushes into his mouth, musky and soothing and he suckles at it as the artist sews fire under his skin, desperate for the anchor against both the pleasure and the pain.

He floats in a haze of endorphins, barely registering the change between Tsuyoshi and Romario, and then there’s Shamal kneeling over his face, and he has to remember how his lips and tongue and pleasuring someone female-shaped _works_ , which is a struggle with the fog of pleasure and lightning sharp pain, but he remembers and Shamal praises him and rides his mouth as Koki makes the finishing touches to his work. 

The Mist Flames drain from his skin and the burn makes him arch and moan into Shamal’s slit as the remainder of the pain swamps over him, fighting the endorphins that he’s so high on for his attention.

“As loathe as I would normally be to allow it, there is no reason why you can’t have his Sun heal his new tattoo, Tsuyoshi. I assume given what I read in his Flames he needs to remain ‘fighting’ fit?” The answer is Sunwarmed hands pressing against flesh that makes him arch and whine and moan as Romario accelerates the healing process. The itching almost drives him insane, stretching the moment impossibly until it’s done. Cool hands replace the Sunwarmed ones, examining the lines of his new tattoos. “Excellent work. There’s no bleed and no sign of irritation; I would be able to start work on shading immediately if necessary, but perhaps a next appointment in a month.” 

There’s some more conversation, and then he’s being eased out of the bench’s restraints, Romario’s arm looped around his waist as he stumbles on rubbery Rain-numbed legs back into the bedroom and poured into the pile of blankets. He drags Romario down into the pile with him, and Shamal laughs at their Sun’s squeak and it feels a little like cheating for the pain to be already gone, especially given that it had been done using traditional methods. He snuggles Romario anyway, his mind settling into well-trodden post-tattoo patterns, but there’s Tsuyoshi and Shamal, and he finds himself rolled onto his back Shamal examining his inner thighs, and he shrieks again when the Mist’s tongue begins to trace his new skin markings.

It’s not quite enough stimulation to let him either get off again _or_ to figure out what’s been etched into his skin, but he’s too limp, too deep inside his own mind to demand anything from the men in his bed with him. It’s not until Tsuyoshi rejoins the three of them that he comes up again, and his Rain laughs and shows him the mirror, but he fumbles for why the mirror until oh - Shamal shifts out of the way, and he gasps at the onset and detailed work covering his inner thighs and extending along the crease of his groin and along the length of his cock and how long had he been drifting for Tsuyoshi’s artist to work on that?

“Koki’s _that_ good.” There are four stylised stallions, surrounded by ornate swallows and intricate textural lines that he still can’t quite see the pattern in. “But you were down for nearly four hours, -” that doesn’t seem like long enough for how much work that’s been done, even in outline, but if the man was Flame sensitive and active, then that might explain the speed at which he’d been able to work. “- and he uses what Flames he has to enhance his art. Shamal, why don’t you put him back into restraints so that we can all enjoy our boy’s pretty new art; perhaps something that supports his legs and ass, and forces him to stay nice and open for us to … appreciate.”

Mist Flames wrap around his ankles, yanking them apart and up, and Shamal crawls back between his legs again, and dips his head to suck his cock, running his tongue and teeth against tender flesh, and he whines at the realisation that Romario had deliberately encouraged the tattoos on his cock to scar _sensitively_. His ass throbs around its plug and he tries to arch into the stimulation but he’s thoroughly trussed up. “He’s been very good Shamal; you might want to stick your cock in him before he explodes in frustration.”

His Mist surges up the bed, sinking his cock into his ass in one long thrust and part of his brain wonders where the plug went but the rest of it is revelling in the penetration, in the speed and brutality of it, and Romario’s hand on his cock, stroking it, fingernails aginst oversensitive flesh and it only takes perhaps six thrusts before he’s shivering and quaking through an orgasm, and then Romario’s replacing Shamal, and there’s his Mist knelt over his head again, demanding the use of his teeth and tongue to bring him pleasure. He complies; Shamal’s slit is sweet and a pleasure to lick and he is entirely happy to be half-suffocated for his Mist’s enjoyment, especially with Romario ravaging his ass and Tsuyoshi’s amused patient appreciation of the show the three of them were putting on.

“Come ride my cock for me, Shamal; let me appreciate the form you prefer and decide where I want Koki to etch my mark on your form, sweetheart.” He only half hears the words, his hearing muffled by Shamal’s thighs, but his Mist shifts, and he whines at the loss - though watching his Mist sink onto his Rain’s thick, intricately decorated shaft is ample compensation. Once Shamal’s sunk fully onto it, Romario drags his attention back to himself, beloved hands sinking into his hair and he clenches around his Sun’s cock as Romario resettles over him and twitches his hips. There are obscene, slick sounds from the direction of his Rain and Mist, but Romario’s thumb swipes over his lips, and he suckles at it. 

“I’m _very_ much looking forward to watching Koki add the shading to your new marks, Boss.” He moans as his Sun sets himself to fucking him with thorough attentiveness to his needs, hips rolling in the slight irregular pattern that brings the fire at the base of his spine to a roiling boil, and keeps it there - can keep it there for hours - and he arches into the strokes, rocking, taking advantage of the restraints to get more depth on each stroke. “Perhaps he’ll be willing to add more detail to some of your other tattoos, Boss; the older ones are almost due to be touched up again, and if the ones that Koki does with Tsuyoshi’s supplies can self-heal, -”

There’s an exclamation of pleasure from Shamal, and a thump as Tsuyoshi pushes Shamal back down onto the futon and rams into the Mist’s greedy body, over and over again while Shamal moans appreciatively, and it’s enough, that disruption to tip him over the edge into bliss that comes with the scorching heat of a Sun’s orgasm, and the restraints vanish again, allowing him to ruthlessly cuddle Romario, and watch the way Tsuyoshi was still fucking their pretty Mist with long, brutally pleasurably thrusts that would have him clawing at the man over him, demanding just that little bit more.

He drifts, nose buried in the crook of Romario’s neck, thinks he hears a murmured exchange discussing which of them Shamal wanted a child from first, but he doesn’t care as long as his Mist thoroughly enjoys what he’s asking for.


	4. Touma (implied MPreg, Tattoo Kink, Intersex Shamal, Sub!Dino, Anal Sex, Blowjob) - Dino/Romario/Shamal/Touma/Tsuyoshi - POV Dino

“I should bite you to death, Tsuyoshi.”

“Maa, maa. You sound exactly like your nephew, Touma. Wouldn’t it be more fun to spar, or to bite the pretty Sky?” He perks up; he has no objections to being bitten, even if he’s not sure whether Tsuyoshi and the Cloud Reborn had set on him mean the biting _literally_ he was sure he could taunt them into doing so. He grins, and waltzes into the bedroom that’s become their set’s nest while he’s in Japan - they were supposed to be in the Hibari compound, but he much preferred being in Tsuyoshi’s territory - and strips off before settling into the pile of pillows. It only takes him a couple of minutes to stretch and lube himself, and once he’s ready, he shuts his eyes and releases his grip on his Sky Flames, trusting that Tsuyoshi’s workings around his private quarters would prevent the lure reaching too far. 

“You know there’re supposed to be negotiations before sex, Dino.” He snorts; his Mist didn’t have a leg to stand on there, given various shrieks from occupied showers there had been over the last few days. He opens his eyes and is rewarded with the sight of Shamal, legs spread and fingers buried in his slit, and only clothed in one of Tsuyoshi’s yukata on the chair in the corner of the room - a chair that hadn’t been occupied before.

“You could always come ride my cock, Shamal. It would give Touma time to realise what’s on offer -” Oh he wants his Mist; wants to know what it’ll feel to have Shamal’s slick, tight flesh wrapped around his cock now that it’s been tattooed. He’s not sure he’ll have any stamina, but a decade of ‘training’ has his refractory period so short as to be negligible. 

“And I thought _I_ was insatiable, Dino.” He pouts at the words, and Shamal pushes Tsuyoshi’s yukata off his shoulders and crosses to the mattress, kneeling over him and he reaches for him with greedy hands. His Mist obliges and he rolls him beneath him and pushes into his body in one easy motion that makes Shamal pant. “Fuck, where has your cock been all my life, and gods, the texture of your new tattoo feels just as _amazing_ as Tsuyoshi’s.” He preens at the compliment and rolls his hips and the Mist clings to him as he works the last two inches of his cock into the man’s almost painfully tight slit.

“Don’t think we’d have suited at all when I was younger, Shamal.” The muscles around his cock tremble, spasming slightly at the unforgiving stretch, but there’s no sign of pain in his Mist’s eyes when he checks. “I was too skittish, and you were being _very_ performative about your heterosexuality.”

“Che. Stop being so logical, brat and show me you can actually use the cock you’ve buried in me.”

“Mmm. Be patient.” He brings his Will, already dancing beneath his skin, to bear on his Mist’s pleasure, reading what the man wants and need in his Flames and starts to move again, snapping his hips and angling his thrusts in the way that’ll work best to drive Shamal into clawing at his shoulders and begging to be bred. 

“How are you getting any work done at all, Tsuyoshi?” He rolls his hips, easing the pace slightly, and Shamal hisses imprecations about his sire that make him snort.

“I have an apprentice who has discovered that he can, indeed, swim when thrown in the deep end, Touma.”

“Ah.” He drops one hand to Shamal’s hip, appreciating the subtle curve, and bends his head to suck a bruise onto Shamal’s neck which only makes the man squirm _beautifully_. “You can take the Mist Ring you’re wearing off, Tsuyoshi; I’m curious as to what new art you’ve had done, given Koki spent four hours here yesterday, and when I saw him earlier he blushed and had Flame depletion.”

“Oh it wasn’t me that Koki was working on Touma, but if you insist -” Shamal digs his fingers into the muscle of his shoulders and arches beneath him, wordlessly begging and he snaps his hips in three brutally hard thrusts that are rewarded with his Mist cumming and he follows him, and makes no effort to contain his Flames from surging into Shamal’s system; even if there might be consequences, he’d heard enough of Shamal and Tsuyoshi’s conversation to know his Mist wouldn’t mind. The Storm that curls around his Sky only surprises him slightly; given the name Shamal had chosen for himself at some point it made sense, but he gathers it in greedily anyway, wanting to make sure he got to keep his elusive Mist close. 

“Brat.” The word is warm and affectionate, and he steals a kiss from Shamal before he rolls off him. Tsuyoshi’s waiting with a damp cloth and Shamal hisses when he’s cleaned off. “Next time a little more foreplay; that cock of yours is a lethal weapon, but you use it well enough.”

“Your grandmother’s blood is showing, Tsuyoshi.” He pushes himself up onto his elbows, trying to figure out what his new Cloud meant by that, and his cock twitches at the sight of Touma looking at him with a predatory expression.

“What ever do you mean, cousin?” His Rain sounds like he’s trying to play the innocent, and there’s laughing amusement in his new Cloud’s eyes. “I merely gave Koki a very willing canvas to work on.”

“I notice Koki left space to add Skylarks to his newest work of art.” 

He melts into the cushions, sinking into sub space at the thought of more of the white-hot pleasure-pain of the traditional needle sliding under his skin, and Tsuyoshi’s Flames feel incredibly smug, but right now he doesn’t care enough about anything other than pleasure to do anything about it; he’d have to spar with the man later though, and show him the tricks he’s picked up fighting Squalo on a semi regular basis. Then he wouldn’t be so smug. 

Shamal’s fingers - slender, pianist fingers that he’d noticed Smoking Bomb and Poison Scorpion shared with the man - slide into his hole, twisting and scissoring and channeling wickedly intent Mist Flames into flesh in a way that makes him squirm and want to ask what he was letting himself in for, but words tangle themselves on his tongue and he gives up and embraces whatever mischief the man wishes to indulge in.

The fingers withdraw, tugging teasingly at his rim, and he’s prodded onto his front. He shuts his eyes and arcs his back, presenting teasingly to the men in the room, and there’s a laugh from Touma. But the futon shifts under him and there’s the smooth snick of a zip being lowered and the blunt head of a cock and he wraps his Sky around the man and demands; given how tricky the other Skies at the Academy had described Cloud courtship as, he expects resistance, but instead there are Cloud Flames cleaving to his own and a cock buried in his ass and maybe it’s his own Cloudy nature? 

“I’m a Hibari, Dino. There are many things we appreciate in a Sky, and if Tsuyoshi has already laid claim to you, you meet my criteria. I was always going to follow him into Harmony.” The cock in his ass throbs and expands, and he moans in pleasure at the stretch and at being pinned to the bed. “Is he going to enjoy himself no matter how I abuse his pretty form, Cousin?”

“He’s a hedonist and a masochist.”

“Oh, that’s a delightful combination in a Sky.” He clenches around the cock in his ass, trying to encourage his Cloud to start moving, but Touma resists, and he whines in frustration. “He obviously enjoys being tattooed given the way he melted, but what about other sorts of pleasure-pain?” Hands tighten around his hips, fingernails digging into them and the tiny sharp points of pain make him purr.

“His primary weapon is a whip and he rather enjoys it’s use on him, we’ve played with interesting cock sleeves for sensation -” he shivers at the memory of Romario using the one modelled on a cat’s; the spines had been _interesting_ “- and he’s liked almost everything I’ve tried on him.” His Sun’s amusement about his sexual flexibility was clear in his voice, and he squirmed in pleasure at Romario’s matter of fact tone. “I’ve had a lot of fun training him over the last eight years, and I like to think he’s had a lot of fun _being_ trained.”

“Madre di Dio, Romario, that’s an understatement.” Touma’s hips start to roll and he barely restrains a curse as he realises just what Shamal had been doing with those clever fingers of his. His entire passage felt like it was on fire, sensation burning along previously insensate nerves in unnatural and highly pleasurable ways. “Fuck, Shamal. Some warning before you -” his words trail off into a shriek as Touma sets teeth into the meat of his neck and thrusts and increases the size of his cock simultaneously. 

The rest of the room goes away; the occasional moan from Shamal and slick sound makes it clear that his Guardians are playing with each other. He loses himself in the pleasure, cock exhausted, and mind hazy as Touma demonstrates just how much stamina a Sunny Cloud could have - he gives up trying to keep up with him, instead choosing to just enjoy the pleasure of his prostate being tortured.

He’s completely out of it when Touma shifts, rolling them onto his side and he whines as the cock in his ass stills, but Tsuyoshi’s there, in front of him, hand stroking over his soft cock, coaxing him to hardness again. His body struggles with it, but his Guardian wants him erect and he has no reason not to comply with his Rain’s demand; Cloud Flames, Tsuyoshi’s secondary, prickle along the lines of the new tattoo and he shrieks as scarring coaxed to heal on the sensitive side is pushed into hyper sensitivity. “Were you planning to fuck yourself on our Sky, Tsuyoshi, or split his tight little hole with me?”

“I thought I’d take a taste of what Shamal’s just been raving about, Touma.” The hand on his cock strokes him from root to tip one more time and then he whines as Tsuyoshi twists and presses back onto his cock and barely slick, scorchingly hot flesh surrounding his incredibly sensitive cock and he’s pinned between the two of them. “You will last as long as we want you to, won’t you, Dino-kun?” He nods, and Tsuyoshi’s Flames curled around him flare in pleasure at his obedience, and insinuate themselves into his body and oh _fuck_ , what was his Rain _planning_?!

“Are we going to crush you if I roll you under us, Tsuyoshi?”

“No more than if I was using Dino to fuck _you_ , Touma.”

“I asked. Don’t complain later.” His Rain makes a pleased sounds as they shift, and then Touma is moving, effortlessly, manhandling him into a rhythm that has Tsuyoshi making more appreciative sounds, and pleasure spiking along his nerves. But his body aches, overused, his cock on fire, and Touma’s Flames start to crawl from the point of his impalement, making him shriek as they curl around the enhancements Shamal had added to and forcing them into overdrive. His balls swell and spasm and he claws at the sheets, as at least part of what Tsuyoshi had done before settling into place beneath him becomes clear.

“I’d stroke your cock until you cum, Tsuyoshi, but you’re a little out of reach.”

“Close -” Tsuyoshi shifts under him, muscles rippling and then spasming and he cums himself in a rush of fire and sensation that leaves him panting and barely supporting himself. He can feel his Cloud in the back of his head, smug and still aroused and he whines as Touma pulls out, confused as to why; he rolls over onto his back, intent on trying to reach for his Cloud, but Touma has sat back on his heels and his abdomen is sore from over an hour of brutally energetic sex and he gives up in favour of spreading his legs and pressing a Sky Flame covered hand to his belly to try and ease the ache. “- mmm. You might want to be careful with those Flames of yours, Dino-kun. You might find yourself joining Shamal in his current state.”

“Hiiieee!” He slaps a hand over his mouth as a shriek like his new little brother’s escapes his throat. 

“Hn. As tempted as I am to breed my Sky I doubt it’s a good idea right now, so come here, Dino-kun and suck me off so we don’t take the risk.” Storm Flames, probably Shamal’s, but possibly his new Cloud’s tertiary - he’ll have to ask later - flicker along Touma’s cock and he makes a relieved sound and manages to make himself sit up and crawl towards his Cloud. Touma sits back, and he captures the tip of his Cloud’s cock and sucks hard as hands sink into his hair and it slides over his tongue and into his throat. “Such a good boy for us. Swallow for me.”

He does, and hands tighten in his hair as Touma makes a sound that’s pleasure and relief-of-need as he swallows the man’s cum and keeps swallowing and swallowing until Touma finally softens in his mouth and he feels bloated and sated. He lets his Cloud draw him back off his cock, and doesn’t resist being manhandled into the pile of pillows once he’s been cleaned up and the sheets burnt clean.

“You are a menace, Romario di Cavallone -” he pulls his Mist into his arms when Romario drops the man onto the bed, appreciating the faint curves and the thrum of his Flames, and wonders what, exactly his Sun had done to have so aggravated his Mist. “- and I will get my revenge.” Tsuyoshi laughs and curves around his back, cock soft and sated for now, and Romario throws blankets over the three of them, his Sun always more awake after good sex than he thought was fair or appropriate, given how much he liked cuddling.

“I will more than appreciate the attempts, Shamal. Now sleep and I’ll bring food in, in a couple of hours. Touma, would you care to join me so we can discuss logistics, and what you need from us to keep your role as what was it, Keshi-cho?” He shuts his eyes and buries his nose in Shamal’s hair and makes no effort to coax his Sun and Cloud into staying to cuddle; it won’t work and he was so tired.

“Nothing too illegal while you’re here -” he lets his tiredness filter into his Flames and there’s yawns from his Mist and Rain, and it feels so good not to have to rein himself in. He’d been too vulnerable without Guardians to indulge in coating the world in his Flames; Italian mafioso could be so pushy about bonding. “- and Reborn tells me our Sky is more businessman than anything else, …”


	5. An Illusion of Adulthood - (Bottom!Reborn, Intersex!Mists) - Verde/Reborn - POV Reborn

He’s already hurting from ‘teasing’ the pacifier, but the rapidly strengthening Earth Flame that he’s nurturing seems to be providing a buffering effect, and he did need to have a, uh, conversation with Verde, about being possessed, and belonging, and it was much easier to talk about those sorts of things wearing the seeming of their adult form than as their chibi selves. He steals his Mist from the pacifier, wrapping his Flames around both of them and forcing Viper’s long-standing illusion to ‘wake’. Fortunately, the nest of blankets they’re wrapped in is big enough for both of their adult forms, and he rolls Verde beneath him, resting his weight on his elbows.

The scientist comes awake with a start and he raises an eyebrow when he realises that Verde’s already erect, and it has him just distracted enough that Verde can roll the two of them over so he’s on top, shifting his hands to capture his, and he makes a sound as Verde thrusts, rubbing the heat of his cock against him, and his body reacts in ways that make him _squirm_. He’d have to talk to Shamal about how to control the response that had him hard - and far more oddly for him, wet and aching - when he was pinned down. “If Viper’s intelligence report is to be believed, then letting you lead would be a very bad idea, Reborn. You’d hurt one of us. I, on the other hand, have done my research.” He’d grumble, but the way the needy wet part of him that he’s trying to ignore feels - he didn’t think he was a strong enough Mist for this sort of bullshit - and the sensation of cock rubbing against his through the thin material of his slacks were making the argument for him.

“I read widely on the subject, and then was a good scientist and experimented with how to do this _well_.” He squirms under his Glacier; the mental images that admission had produced only made him hungrier for whatever it was that he was going to get from Verde. At this point, he would even deal with the fact that he was going to be the one spread open and left in the sort of messy state he associated with Dino, or with Shamal when he felt safe. “I researched how to make a Misty partner beg and squirm, and get so desperate that I don’t even have to bother stretching them open because their Flames would do all the work for me.”

He shuts his eyes, pictures Verde experimenting with Viper or Shamal or an anonymous Mist; feels the way the scientist’s Flames were stroking over his, and the tiny sparks that were crawling along his nerves from the way Verde was rocking against him, and whines, needily earning himself an appreciative sound from his Glacier. 

“Make our clothes go away, Reborn. I know you can; they’re all Leon-made after all.” He blinks blindly, and his familiar snickers at the edge of his senses, and moves closer, and then they’re both naked and he’s confused. Verde on the other hand isn’t. “Ah, next time I’ll remember to ask you rather than Reborn, Leon. Thank you.”

Verde’s skin is scorchingly hot against his, and he finds himself very aware of the thick cock prodding at him, and the slick crease behind his balls that’s throbbing with need. “Are you -“

“Oh yes. And it’s going to feel very, very good.” His Glacier matches words to actions, settling himself in between his thighs and nudging the broad head of his cock against the slick opening he was still trying not to think about to much. Verde presses and his cock slides in and he gasps as it bottoms out; he feels so very full and he’d known having his prostate massaged felt good, but how had he not extrapolated it this far? “Because you were fixated on your female Sky before the Fated Day and it wasn’t as if world had been ready for women with strap-ons yet.”

He shudders at the idea of Daniela with a fake cock between her thighs, pressing it into him _painfully_ slowly, spreading him open around it, and his abdominal muscles twitch as that shudder turns into something more pleasurable as Verde rolls his hips in a slow, easy pattern, and wraps a hand around his cock. The touch _prickles_ , and he gasps, making the scientist over him smirk in a way that he recognises from the mirror, green eyes shading pale blue.

His Earth Flames stirs in response, spreading their metaphorical arms in welcome, and Verde’s hips move from a slow roll to a viciously sharp snap that has him clawing at his Glacier even as Verde’s Flames carve their way into his Flamescape, making themselves at home.

“Shamal tells me that he can have multiple orgasms when he’s being fucked like this, and Viper confirmed it once I paid them enough money, so just give up and cum already, Reborn. I promise I won’t stop fucking you until you’re _completely_ done.” He bares his teeth at Verde, who snorts, and strokes his cock from root to tip, the prickling sensation increasing until he’s hanging onto his composure with his fingertips. Then something shifts, and Verde’s the one grinning. 

His back arches, his muscles spasm, and the knot of pleasure that his Glacier’s been constructing around him unravels, and he sees stars, at least briefly. When he comes back to himself, Verde’s slowed back down to the easy, gentle roll of his hips, hand still stroking his cock, gentling him through his pleasure and he makes a puzzled sound in the back of his throat; the illusion should have dissolved with his loss of consciousness, but it _hadn’t_.

“Glacier, Reborn. I crystallised the illusion until you could control it again. And you’re still far too awake and aware as far as I’m concerned.” He whines in the back of his throat, the stimulation of his cock too much - the prickles were growing painful, and he wasn’t used to his cock staying hard and still being eager to fuck after cumming once. He doubted any of them were given the normal limitations of their chibi forms, and it wasn’t like he’d slept with more than three or four women before the Fated Day, sneaky liaisons with precautions taken against pregnancy.

“Prickles. Too much -” he pants the words, having to work incredibly hard to get them out past the sensations that were stealing his wits. “- can keep going, just -” 

“Mhmm.” He makes a sound in the back of his throat when Verde’s hand left his cock, and even he isn’t sure whether it’s disappointment, relief or anticipation, but he isn’t given very long to think about it. Verde‘s hands spread his thighs wider, and hook under his knees and he finds himself disturbingly open, Verde’s eyes focused not on his face, but on the semi-humiliating hole his Flames had created for his Glacier’s cock. “You’re so wet, and open, Reborn. And so needy; whatever will the others think about you being like this for me? Skull will pout at us both, I think for not waiting, and then want to join me in fucking you until you can’t walk.” 

Thumbs dig into what should be his perenium, spreading him wider still and there’s a slick squish when Verde starts to move again that makes him squirm and think of lazy mornings spent with his head between Daniela’s legs, intent on pleasing the Sky he was courting. 

“You’re getting lost in your own head, Reborn. The only thing that should be on your mind is the way I’m fucking you.” Verde’s speeding up again, moving faster, and he can hear himself, but with his brain having made _that_ connection, it becomes erotic, pouring fuel on the flames of his arousal, and he thumps his head back into the pillow as he realises how close he is to cumming again.

“You’re making it Hard for me to resist, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm. And Hard for my own arousal to peak so I can just keep doing _this_.” Verde hooks his hands under his knees and drives into him bruisingly hard - his Glacier trusts him because he could snap his neck like a twig - and the change in angle elongates the fiery sensation from his prostate almost to the point of madness.

He cums, a shrieking protest at the sudden release of tension and the fact that rather than gentling him through his orgasm Verde was fucking into him with increasing force, cock _even_ harder, demanding more depth from the hole his Flames had created. 

“One more, and then I think we’ll both be ‘done’. Your Mist is guttering, and I’m not sure how long I can crystallise the illusion for.” He blinks stupidly at his Glacier, not quite sure what the man means and Verde throws his head back and laughs, and wraps a hand around his cock and sets his skin prickling again. 

He whines and begs and moans, and Verde uses him almost too hard, chasing his own pleasure, but it tangles another knot of potential pleasure into existence, and then unravels it in a glorious flare of pleasure and Flames that has him passing out even as his body spasms around Verde’s pulsing cock. 

“Yawn. That’s one way to get me to take a nap, Reborn.” He feels content and well-fucked - the sensation is a little creepy given that the illusion of adulthood had faded and he and Verde wee both chibis again.“Can I expect similar treatment _every_ time I fail to nap?” He nods without thinking, and the Lightning - his Glacier laughs. “I’m going to make that promise Hard to break. Reborn.” He probably deserves that, but he buries his nose in green hair and hums, willing the scientist to follow him down into sleep.


	6. Sparring - Dino/Tsuyoshi, references to past Dino/Squalo - POV Dino

“Shall we make this fun, Tsuyoshi?” He flutters his eyelashes, deliberately ridiculous, and his Rain shakes his head and takes the bait.

“Winner tops?”

“In the location of their choice?” He barely manages to hide the predatory need that had made itself known when he’d seen Tsuyoshi in hakama with Shigure Kintoki under a layer of puppy lust. 

“As long as you don’t ruin a five-hundred-year-old nightingale floor in the process, tenjō-sama.” His cock throbs at the honorific and he sheds his coat - which he may regret, given the fact it was lightly armoured, but he needed the range of movement, and the ability to show off - and pulls his whip from the mental space he kept it in, coiling it in his hands. “Do you need a witness to avoid being clumsy? I want this to be a fair fight.”

“Have I fallen over thin air so far today?”

“No, but we had you tied up in bed until an hour ago, so it’s not like you’ve had much time in which to do so.” He shakes his head and lets his Flames ripple out to fill the dojo, brushing up against Rain Flames that were older than any he’d encountered before, and it’s only his experience sparring with Squalo that lets him react fast enough to flip out of the way of Tsuyoshi’s first movement, and uncoil his whip. “I’d warn you to pay attention, but I’m rather looking forward to sheathing myself in you, tenjō-mine, and the quicker I bring this to an end, the more time I’ll get to appreciate my perfect saya before the others come looking for us.”

While he wouldn’t mind ending up face down and legs spread on the floor of the dojo, he was rather hoping to surprise his Rain at least once, because the idea of having him mewling beneath him in here, surrounded by five-hundred-plus-year-old Flames was enough to have him desperately hard. “And who says I’ll be the one that loses, Autumn Rain? You’re not the first Rain I’ve fenced with for high stakes -”

The illusion to Squalo has Tsuyoshi pressing him, trying to keep inside his whip range, but Harmony is an outrageous cheat, and the Rain Flames soaked into the dojo recognise him as the man’s Sky and the father of the baby in his womb, and he grins as they yield to him, slowly peeling away from Tsuyoshi’s immediate control. It doesn’t have much impact immediately, but over time it would help him, if he could keep dodging the viciously accurate swipes with sword and Flames. “And yet here you are dancing with me, tenjō-mine; your former dance-partner must not have given you what you wanted.” His hole twitches, clenches, throbs, and tries to demand, but he has other plans.

“We had fun, but our taste in partners was too similar to be a long-term match.”

“Don’t tell me, you both kept throwing the match in order to get yourself thoroughly impaled.” He drops beneath another swipe, ignoring the mirage that the move had produced to concentrate on the real weapon.

“Oh no, the second Sword Emperor has too much self-respect to do that; that was part of the problem. His Sky just slams him into the wall halfway through the battle and ignores his hissing and spitting in favour of sheathing himself.” Tsuyoshi makes a tiny misstep, and he snaps his whip, curling its tip around his Rain’s wrist and yanking him further off balance. “We were fairly evenly matched towards the end, though I found it a lot easier to take his cock than he did mine. Of course, after he bonded with Xanxus, if we sparred then it was Romario who bent me over the furniture and fucked me once he had me in private again.”

“And I’m sure you enjoyed that.” He bends the Flames on the dojo, and Shigure Kintoki vanishes, leaving him with Tsuyoshi at his mercy. “You’ll have to earn my surrender, tenjō-tan. He isn’t the only weapon I can wield.”

“It wouldn’t be any fun to sink my cock into you if I hadn’t earned it.” A pair of shorter blades, one the tantō that matched Shigure Kintoki, and one a creation of pure Rain Flames appeared in his Rain’s hands, and the battle shifted again, Tsuyoshi regaining his footing, and the older of the two blades slicing through the whip he was using and forcing him to start shaping his Flames offensively as well as the more subtle use he was engaged in; without it, his weapon was unbalanced, and that would put him at a disadvantage he had no desire to indulge in. Another day, perhaps, but he was rather looking forward to tonguing Tsuyoshi open and stretching him around his cock. “You know how thick it is, Tsuyoshi, how good it’ll feel splitting you open, the way the friction from each of my thrusts will flash up your spine, and how my Flames will score themselves into your skin, burning their way into every one of the tattoos you wear.” Harmony Flames curl around his words, a trick he learned at the knee of his father’s mist, and so much harder to fight when the words were something one wanted to hear. And Tsuyoshi wanted to hear them; he’d seen the way the man had melted for Touma, and his own cock throbs.

A little bit too much like distraction; he nearly finds himself impaled on the rain shōto that Tsuyoshi’s wielding, but years of sparing against Squalo mean he’s fast enough with his Flame-enhanced whip to block the move and then carry it through, finishing with Tsuyoshi beneath him, panting, the Rain shōto gone, and the tantō halfway across the dojo. His Rain goes limp beneath him, and he releases his weapon too, and concentrates instead on kissing Tsuyoshi, and relishing in his Flames and his surrender. “So how _do_ you want me, tenjō-sama? Like this, on my back, legs spread, begging for your cock? Or riding it, needy and desperate?”

“Just like this, sweetheart.” Tsuyoshi purrs, amused, and hands sink from his shoulders to unlace complicated ties, and push fabric clear of narrow hips. He trails down the exposed skin, biting kisses into patches of bare flesh, and pouring the promised fire along ink-dark markings until Tsuyoshi arches beneath him, begging for more. He pauses at the man’s cock, debating how best to enjoy his reward for winning, but if he got caught up in tracing its delicate markings with his tongue, one of the others would find them and pounce, taking advantage of both of them, and he’d promised himself his Rain wrapped around his cock, begging for more from him. He shifts, rocking back onto his heels and lifting his Rain’s legs onto his shoulders and pressed his tongue to the narrow entrance between his Rain’s cheeks, and pouring fire into the markings that outlined it until Tsuyoshi’s fingernails scraped against the floor. 

Once they were, he pointed his tongue and poked it inside, using it to keep pouring Harmony into his increasingly desperate Rain, and concentrated on coaxing him into relaxing. And maybe he extended the length of his tongue slightly so that he could press it against Tsuyoshi’s prostate and hum until the man damn near levitated and begged for his cock. He slides his tongue back out of his Rain’s body, and presses a kiss to his thigh before lining himself up and bearing down until the head of his cock popped into the barely stretched hole and Tsuyoshi jacknifed beneath him, moaning in pleasured pain at the breach. “Gods-fucking-damn you, ten-Dino, get that damn thing in me, before I change my mind.”

“Patience.” He holds absolutely still, and grins as the Rain beneath him writhes and fucks himself on the head of his cock. “Didn’t you tell me that anticipation makes things sweeter? Relax for me, sweetheart, and I’ll finish sheathing my tantō in your sweet, tight saya.” Tsuyoshi groans and he grins at the flush on the man’s cheeks. “It’s even the right length, Tsuyoshi.”

“You’re terrible.”

“But you’re enjoying it.” Tsuyoshi turns his head, and he presses down, into the man, sinking in easily as the Rain’s flush spreads and his muscles jump and spasm as they’re forced to accept his intrusion. “You wouldn’t have let me win if you didn’t.” He presses a kiss to the man’s jaw, and rocks his hips to steal the last half-inch of depth that Tsuyoshi was trying to withhold. “You could have recovered that first misstep, but instead you let me have the opening. Both metaphorically and literally. Did you need this? To be covered and claimed in front of your ancestors, their Flames bent to my will, my cock filling you so full that you can’t take a whole breath?”

Tsuyoshi nods, and he sets himself to fucking his Rain with the thoroughness of years of training and the desperate need he’d been nursing since he realised it wasn’t just his Mist that was pregnant. Deep, long thrusts, bruising grip on slim hips and Harmony Flames coursing through Flame conductive ink and tracing along blade scars as he buried himself in the man’s ass over and over again, until Tsuyoshi was thrashing and begging, teetering on the edge of what promised to be an epic orgasm, and he drives himself into the hilt and bites down on Tsuyoshi’s throat and the man screams and cums, cock pulsing between them, every muscle tense and he sighs in pleasure and spills himself into viciously tight heat. Once he has, he softens slightly and slips free of his Rain’s body, catching up his own t-shirt to soak up their combined fluids before he ruined the dojo’s floor. “Gorgeous man. My Sky, all mine. So good to me.” He grins at the fucked out, sated words from his Rain.

He pulls his pants back on, and leans into the Cloudier part of his Flames to scoop up Tsuyoshi, and concentrating on every step, carries him back inside and back up to their nest, where he settles him in beside Shamal and settles back between his thighs to keep him from rousing too far - at least until his Sun and Cloud return home to him.


	7. Affection - Nana/Bianchi - POV Nana

“As much as I’m enjoying this, Bianchi-chan, your control isn’t good enough for us to do this in here.” Bianchi’s hand was already edging beneath her blouse, and she didn’t have any objection to how good it felt, but - “- sweetheart, given that you’re a bit Misty, too, then we’ll not be able to eat _anything_ from this kitchen for weeks if you lose control, because it’ll either be poisonous or an aphrodisiac -”

“But -”

She tugs Bianchi down to her level gently, and presses a sweet kiss to her lips. “Do you _really_ want to see what will happen if your little brother gets a mouthful of something with aphrodisiacal qualities, Bianchi-chan?” The younger woman shakes her head, and she grins as she squirms out from beneath her, and catching up her hand, drags her up the stairs, Miki slipping into the kitchen as they leave, an amused smile on her sister’s lips. “I think that my bed should be unoccupied, sweetheart. If it isn’t we can kick the boys out to fuck in the shower while we enjoy the extra space.”

Bianchi’s breath hiccups, and then she’s being slammed into a wall, hungry biting kisses tracing the column of her throat down towards her breasts and she arches into the pretty assassin’s need. “How are you so okay with this -?” The words are murmured in her cleavage, and she runs one hand through Bianchi’s soft, pink hair, and fumbles for the door handle with the other, opening her bedroom door and tumbling them both into it, and kicking the door shut behind them both. 

“You’ve had a month to corrupt me, and you’re pretty and fun, and mine.” Bianchi makes a tiny sound, and she tries something she hasn’t done since she was a teen, making the younger woman squeak half in alarm and mostly in curiosity as their clothes turn into dust in a matter of moments. “And I’ve had almost a decade of celibacy, and the others’ neediness is bleeding over to me, too. I just don’t want to join in because I have no interest in cocks anymore. But the way you squeaked when I put the lessons you reciprocated with to the test - that’s really, really attractive.” Bianchi makes another of those squeaks and she takes advantage of the younger woman’s moment of shock to push her down onto the bed, and press more kisses to soft, lush flesh; she reaches her goal almost before Bianchi realises what it is, and she should be more self-conscious about the amount of noise coming from her, but one of the Deserts in the house seems to have unconsciously implemented soundproofing.

“Let me -?” Bianchi gasps the question after she’s brought her off with her fingers, and then, when she nods in response, flips the two of them over and she’s the one shrieking as Bianchi’s hot tongue traces over her lower lips, teasing, and desperate for a taste of her body. (She still hasn’t quite worked her way up to reciprocating this, but she _has_ learned to relax and enjoy it, spreading her legs and letting Bianchi thrust into her with fingers and tongue rather than freezing up and shutting down.) “- madre di Dio, you taste good, Nana, so sweet, could spend hours here, between your thighs, licking up your juices -” she shivers and shudders and grinds down on Bianchi’s filthy mouth and the younger Swamp moans and jabs her tongue into her body, and she shrieks and arches and her muscles quiver, and there’s Bianchi with the _smuggest_ cat-got-the-cream expression lifting her head from between her thighs. “- good?”

“Very. Come here, beautiful; Miki’ll call us when lunch is ready, and I want to cuddle.” Bianchi flows up the bed, motion liquid, and she has a good idea of how the assassin got so close to her victims, but she didn’t care, given that Bianchi was in her bed now, and sliding slowly into her son’s set; it wasn’t as if she was a threat to her, and she got a very, _very_ pretty show when Bianchi was being unselfconscious. The younger woman tucks herself into her side, and she pulls a blanket over both of them so they don’t get too cold, and she settles to just enjoy the afterglow.


	8. 8. Bathroom Sex - Fon/Reborn/Verde - POV Reborn

He squirms out of Verde’s grasp, intent on being the one with to take the initiative this time, dropping to his knees and pushing Fon back against the wall just long enough to get the tip of the Storm’s cock in his mouth, which drags a curse in an obscure dialect of chinese from the man’s throat. He half expects to be pulled up and off Fon’s cock, to be lifted between his Glacier and his River and speared on their cocks, toyed with and tortured and shared, and he’d have enjoyed that, but he wanted a turn at having control. Even if that control came in the shape of a cock in his mouth, and muscled thighs for his fingers to trace; he wanted to see whether his own were purely obsessed with his body, or if Fon would let him finger his ass open and then sink his cock into it.

“Gods, you look good on your knees with my cock in your mouth, Reborn. I knew you were sin incarnate the first time I saw you, that you could have tempted me into seeking another chigo if I thought you’d have accepted the offer to be my student. Teaching you just how much pleasure you could have with your legs in the air and my cock in your tight hole, and at my back in battle, as lethal to our enemies as to my celibacy.” He shudders, and hides the rest of his reaction in testing himself on Fon’s cock, trying to see if he could remember how to swallow a cock without choking on it. “And then, when Verde told us that you’d finally succumbed, and had proven just how Misty you really were I damn near burned Skull’s blimp out of the air.” He whines, half-choking on Fon’s cock and pressed a finger to the man’s opening, Mist Flames curled around it to make things slick and easy. 

“All I did was describe exactly how hot and slick the opening his body had made for us was, and how tight and needy and desperate for cock he is when you pin him down in bed. This is all him, and is a delicious treat; in fact I think I’m going to watch this from the edge of the bath while you make thorough use of his pretty mouth.” He curls the finger in Fon’s ass, pressing against his prostate and channelling just a little of his Sun through the small gland, and swallowing as hands drop into his hair and hold him tightly in place while the Storm rides out his premature orgasm. Fon’s cock softens slightly, and he takes advantage of the moment of distraction to force two more fingers into the tight hole he’s been fingering, and then when the grip of the hands in his hair slackens, surges upwards with Sun Flame enhanced speed and spears into the man ripping a gasp from his throat as his cock is embedded to the hilt in him. Fon’s legs close around his hips, helping support his weight, and he leans into him to press sharp-edged kisses to unmarked flesh.

“Or perhaps, gods, you would have been the one who made me a student.” Fingers tighten in his hair again as he bucks his hips, desperately trying to remember how to make a lover enjoy this; it was only the second time he’d ever penetrated a man, and he was running predominantly on his Dying Will. “You’ve got a - gods - lovely cock, Reborn. The way it fills me makes me hungry for more; for deep friction, and soft touches, and the knife-edged pleasure that comes with a man demanding more of me than I feel capable of giving.” 

He shifts his position slightly, trusting Fon to keep the two of them balanced, and thrusts his hips, concentrating on hitting the Storm’s prostate on more than one level, wanting to feel his body quiver and surrender it’s pleasure to him, wanting to show off for Verde, and for Skull, and he mouths at Fon’s throat, mind stupid, powerless against the words pouring from Fon’s mouth.

“No, I think chigo, not nenja; you’re running on instincts, fantastic ones, but I would teach you to master them, to drive any man insane, and you would be glorious when I finished teaching you. Imagine what your body could do to a man if you learned to use each muscle of your tight sleeve independently of each other.” Fon’s body ripples around his cock, and his hips buck in desperate need as it’s stimulated from tip to root and back again. He pants, head buried in the Storm’s shoulder, desperate not to come immediately. “Let go, chigo, fill me up with your cum and let me teach you how to leave us all sated.” He shakes his head, and he can hear the amusement in Fon’s chuckle as the muscles around his cock ripple again. 

“It’s so tempting to come and join you, Reborn, to fit myself to your back and fuck my way into your body and ride out your orgasm once Fon drags it from you, and then push you to the floor and fuck you open and loose and eager enough for the two of us to share one of your pretty holes.” The words make him shiver, and Fon makes a knowing sound in his ear, body clenching tight around his cock.

“You like this, don’t you, chigo, our words curling around you, sinking into your subconscious, audible proof of just how much we want you. That you’ve tempted me for a hundred years turns you on,” Fon pauses, squeezes again, and he’s painfully close. “Verde’s been fucking replicas of you for _years_ , and he routinely has to rebuild them when he gets too eager.” He spills deep inside Fon’s body, hips jerking, body halfway out of his control, and Verde’s there behind him, supporting him as all the strength leaves his body.

“And Fon stretches the truth; I did consider building a replica when I was investigating how best to claim you, Reborn, but decided I’d rather learn what you felt like by coaxing you into yielding for my cock. But perhaps I should build a replica or four to make things entertaining later; imagine having a second copy of Fon talking dirty to you, Reborn -”

“You’re doing, gods, a pretty good job yourself, Verde.” His Glacier nips his ear and draws him back from Fon, and he makes a little lost sound as his cock slips free of the Storm’s body. He’s eased down to the floor, and Verde covers him, clothes against naked skin and the hard ridge of the scientist’s erection rubs against the opening he’s still in denial about, and he feels his body prepare itself in a rush of damp heat. “But I wasn’t done with my new chigo.”

“You’ll have to make do with his mouth and tongue; I’m done waiting to play with him. The two of you are far too hot to just _watch_.” Verde pulls back slightly and there’s the sound of a zip being pulled down and he shrieks in pleasure as he’s filled with a thick cock and Fon takes advantage of the sound to feed his cock back into his mouth and he moans as he’s impaled between them. They set a slightly mismatched pace, never quite syncing up and driving him more than a little bit insane as they wrestle over his attention and his pleasure, neither giving in and letting the other take control for long enough for any of them to get off. He debates biting Fon, or squirming out of Verde’s grasp, but he’s enjoying himself far too much for all his frustration to _want_ to do so, not when he can relax into their hands and let them reward him for his submission. 

“Good boy.” The two men fall into rhythm, Fon’s long cock sliding down his throat as Verde withdraws from his slit and vice versa, and the steady friction winds him up and up and up until Verde leans into him and wraps one calloused hand around his cock and tugs it gently, setting off his orgasm, and that sets off Fon and Verde’s; hot slick fluids drip from his slit, and he barely manages to swallow fast enough to avoid choking on it. “You did very, very well, Reborn.” Verde rocks back, drawing him with him, keeping him impaled on his cock. “More, or are you done for now?”

Fon’s staring at him so intently he has to shut his eyes to have anything like free will, because he knows what the Storm’s hungering for now, given the way he talked about training him. “More.”

“Precious Earth.” Verde withdraws fully, making him whine, and then draws him back down onto his cock, and it takes him a moment to realise what position he’s in.

“Has Verde taken you here, Reborn? Or am I to teach its pleasure to you from scratch?” Two slender fingers trace his tight hole.

“Oh, I’ve had him there. But only once, and only when he was empty elsewhere, Fon.” He wriggles, sure Verde’s cock was longer and harder than it had been moments earlier. “And I cheated ruthlessly. I didn’t even try to teach him to relax; I just made it hard for him to resist taking my cock and hard to resist enjoying it.”

“So if I was to ease you open, Reborn, and stuff my hand into your tight little hole and walk you through each and every set of muscles that could pleasure my cock, would you enjoy it?” He nods, and Fon laughs. “I want a bed for that, and a tied up audience, though, so I think we’ll just have to settle for my cum in your ass, chigo. I can’t make this hard for you to resist, but hmmm…” The fingers slide lower, scooping up some of the slick residue around where Verde’s cock was buried, and then return to press in, pressure that makes him wriggle and complain until Storm Flames - terrifyingly focused Storm Flames, but still _Storm_ Flames - curl into his body and everything loosens abruptly. “… not my favourite way of doing that, but for now, given all I want is to bury my cock in you, expedient. Especially given you’re such a strong Sun.” 

Fon’s words puzzle him, but the Storm Flames are already gone, and there’s the blunt head of a barely slicked cock pressing to his hole, and he clings to Verde as Fon presses it into him, and he _tries_ to resist, but it just keeps sliding into him until he feels like he’s impossibly full. “Let your Flames go, Reborn. I _want_ you to resist now I’m buried to the root in you, too. But that’s not going to happen unless you heal what I just did to make you let me in. All I want to do is enjoy the way you’re going to twitch and squirm and wriggle on our cocks as we rock them into you.” He buries his head in Verde’s shoulder, mouthing at the join as he tries to remember how to focus his Flames into such a small area. The two of them have fucked his brains out. “Just concentrate your Flames on our cocks, Reborn; I’m sure Verde can keep us both from cumming while you make yourself exquisitely tight again.” Fon rocks his hips a half-inch, and Verde matches him, and it helps, it really does, given the teasing friction, and his Flames kick in and his body clamps down excruciatingly tightly on the two thick cocks that have him impaled. “Perfect. _Beautiful_. Such a well behaved boy for us. A little more, than we’ll carry you back to bed and spoil you even more.” He wants to protest the diminutive but he’s far too interested in the way the friction burning along his veins is coiling somewhere between the two damn cocks spearing him open, and the craving it was promising to ignite.

Fon’s hand slides between his body and Verde’s and palms his cock, a smooth motion that combined with the residual Sun Flames has his body spasming painfully tight around its two thick occupants, wringing down with merciless strength as he cums for the third time, and Fon and Verde’s hips jerk and snap and he shrieks and begs as they drag the pleasure out until it triggers their own orgasms. He’s left sticky and messy and open, and Fon and Verde have the _worst_ case of ‘cat-who-got-the-cream’ as they cradle him between their bodies. “We should wash off before we go and experiment more with our pretty Earth, Fon.”

“Hn.” He snorts, and the Storm rolls off him and turns the shower on, finally. There’s a bag on the side that he hadn’t noticed before and the man rummages in it for something that he only shows Verde, and he groans when the cock in his slit twitches in interest. He’s so fucking doomed it isn’t funny. (But it is enjoyable.)


End file.
